Our Complicated Love Life
by xAHD0RKABLEE
Summary: Nathan and Haley . Opposites . Brooke & Peyton always wanted them to be together . Now they are . What will prevail of this relationship? Naley . Brucas . Jeyton .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One** (_This might seem kind of confusing, but I will explain what happened between them_)

She enters the Scott household and Nathan Scott is nowhere to be found. She walks upstairs and straight to Nathan's room, where she found him sleeping like a pig.

She bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Nathan. Nathan! Wake up," Haley called.

He stirred lightly and he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey babe," he smirked.

"Don't even try to sweet talk me, Scott," she snapped, her once-sweet attitude was changing.

"Hmm, really? I'm not the one trying to take advantage of someone while they were sleeping," he was still smirking.

"What?" her cheeks slightly burned red.

"You heard me."

"I did not!" she protested.

"Mmhmm, I felt your lips on my cheeks."

"Let's get studying, I don't have forever," she tried to change the subject.

"Fine, but you know I love you … babe," he smirked.

"Really? He loves me?" she happily thought, but her reply to him was different, "Yeah, yeah whatever".

Later on, they just started to study.

While they were studying, Nathan glanced over at her while she was trying to figure out a hard calculus problem.

"She looks cute, crinkling her forehead, biting her pen top," he thought, smiling at her.

She could feel him staring at her, she slowly looked up and there his face was, staring at her, his lips in a sweet smile.

But that didn't stop her from snapping at him.

"What are you looking at?"

He was taken back.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Yeah I thought so," she fired back.

She had no idea why she was so mean to him.

"I'm going to go take a shower," he said, as he got up.

"What?! We're in the middle of studying!"

"So?" he smirked as he walked into his bathroom.

Suddenly, her phone started to play her song 'Halo'.

"Hello?" she answers with a tired tone.

"Whoa Tutor Girl, you sound tired, been getting hot and heavy with Hot Shot?" Brooke teased.

"Get your mind out the gutter, Brooke," she said.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny," Brooke replied, "Anyways; I called to tell you the whole gang is meeting at the club for clubbing tonight!"

"It's a school night," Haley protested.

"So what? Let's go do some damage anyways,"

"Alright, alright, bye," Haley said.

"Remember to tell Nate!" Brooke cut in right before Haley hung up.

She rolled her eyes at the phone and kept on studying as she waited for Nathan to finish with his shower.

"Hmm…this problem is hard…"she thought.

Nathan came out the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and a smile among his handsome face.

She gazed up and down his body, but mostly staring at his abs.

"I'm not a museum Hales, stop staring," Nathan joked, smirking.

"Put some clothes on," she blushed.

As he was searching for his clothes, Haley added, "Oh yeah, we're meeting the gang is meeting at Tric, for clubbing."

"We?"

"Yes, we, have a problem?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"What?" she clearly was annoyed with his questions.

"You're going too?" he asked, kind of surprised.

"Of course I am going, Nathan, what do you think?"

"Tutor Girl goes clubbing?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, I am going so I can keep an eye on you," Sarcasm was definitely in her voice.

"Damn babe, you don't need to keep an eye on me, I will always be yours," he smirked.

"Whatever, get dressed and give me a ride home so I can change," she said.

"Okay," he answered.

He finally got his clothes and he went back into his bathroom to change.

When he came out, all Haley did was gape at him.

"Whoa…He looks HOT!" her thoughts screamed.

He chuckled.

"What?"

"You realize what you said just now?"

"Oh my god, did I just say my thoughts out loud?"

"Yes, you did," he said, smiling.

"Oh god, kill me," she said, sinking down on his bed.

"Hmm, you think I'm hot huh?" Nathan asked.

"Whatever, Nathan, let's just go," she turned to walk out the door.

He grabbed her arm and turned her around; they stared intensely into each other's eyes.  
He leaned closer and closer to her, and finally, his lips touched hers softly.

She broke away, blushing lightly.

"Let's go, we're meeting them there soon," she completely avoided the awkward scene that happened just now.

Since she was not talking about the kiss, he brushed it off too.

They got into Nathan's car and drove to her house.

She immediately went upstairs to her room to change.

She came back down wearing a tight-fitting V-Neck hoody that went up her stomach and you could see her belly ring and a very short but not too short mini-skirt and some wedges, which strings she tied up her calf.

When she walked down the stairs, Nathan's mouth literally went hitting the floor. She was that beautiful.

"Wow Hales, you look ….great…." he manage to stutter out.

"Thanks," she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

She arrived at the club with Nathan.

Some guys were whistling at her and trying to get her attention with their air headed comments.

Nathan put his arm around her waist.

It was a sign to tell those guys to back off and they did. 

They met the gang and as usual, Brooke was the first one to make a comment about Haley's outfit.

"Whoa, Tutor Girl, look at you, you look hot," Brooke said.

"Wait, when did you get the belly ring?" she added.

"Me and Lucas were playing truth or dare and he dared me to do it," Haley replied.

"Whoa! And I thought you were an innocent virgin!" Brooke winked.

"Brooke!" Haley glared at her.

Peyton saw Nathan still holding Haley's waist.

"Nathan and Haley?! When did you guys get together?" Peyton asked, loudly.

Haley moved away from Nathan, his arm dropping back to his side.

"We aren't together," Haley protested.

Peyton looked at Nathan for his answer, he just shrugged.

"Hmm, bathroom time, come on Goldilocks, Tutor Girl," Brooke said, dragging Peyton and Haley with her, leaving the guys behind.

The guys (Lucas, Nathan and Jake) looked at each other and shrugged.

THE BATHROOM;;

"Tutor Girl! What happened at Nathan's house?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing," Haley answered.

"Are you sure?" It was Peyton's turn to question her.

"Yes," Haley replied.

"Hmm, so what was his reaction when he saw your outfit?" Back to Brooke with the questions.

"I could practically hear his jaw hitting the floor," Haley smiled.

Peyton and Brooke giggled, imagining Nathan's reaction.

"I knew he would love your outfit," That was Peyton.

"Come on, let's go back outside," Haley suggested.

When they went back outside, they saw girls hanging over their guys.

Brooke narrowed her eyes and flaunted over to Lucas.

One girl near Lucas snarled at her, "Hey b/tch, wait your turn."

Brooke ignored her and pulled Lucas with her.

"What do you guys think you are doing?" Brooke asked him.

"Uh…nothing?" Lucas looked her with a guilty look on his face.

She glared at him and angrily stomped off.

"Brooke…..Brooke!" He called after her.

Haley gasped when she saw Nathan making out with the random girl on his lap.

She walked away from them and started to order beer with the fake I.D. Brooke gave her.

She drank one beer after another, she drank until she felt numb.

She spotted Brooke. (For a drunk person, I assume she had pretty good eyesight. )

"Brookie!!!" She screamed, then giggling.

"Haley?" Brooke asked, as Haley flung herself on Brooke.

"Brookie, I saw him….him…he was …. Making out….with some slut!" Tears started to stream down her face.

"Awww, Tutor Girl, it's okay" Brooke said sweetly, patting her back.

With her free hand, she called Nathan and her voice turned from sweet to fierce

"NATHAN SCOTT!"

"What?" He sure sounded cocky.

"Haley's drunk! I need you to take care of her," Brooke said, ignoring his totally cocky attitude.

"What? Why me?"

"The only reason she's drunk is because of you!!!" Brooke yelled at him.

"What? Why is it my fault?"

"She saw you and some skank making out,"

"So? She never cared before," he said.

"So? She never liked you before," Brooke imitated him.

"What, really?"

"No wonder she was so quiet about our kiss," Nathan mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! SOMETHING ABOUT ANOTHER KISS?! NATHAN SCOTT, DO YOU EVER LEARN?!" Brooke's voice was so loud, the person next to Nathan stared at him like he was weird.

"What?! Never seen a hot guy before?" He asked the person who was ogling at him.

The guy just turned away, not wanting to pick a fight with Nathan.

"Whatever HotShot, just come by to the front, the least you can do is bring her home,"

"Okay."

He hung up and started to make his way to the front.

His "skank" clung onto him.

"Hey hun, where are you going?" she asked him.

"Home," he simply answered.

"You can bring me too, you know, we can have some "fun""

"No its okay," he brushed her off and again, started to make his way towards the front


	3. Chapter 3

He saw Haley, drunk. Brooke was having a hard time holding her up.

"Can you come with me to my car? I might have a hard time putting her in," Nathan asked Brooke.

"Sure."

Nathan picked her up and carried her to his car.

When he picked her up, she squealed and giggled.

"Brookie! When did…..your hair…..? So short?" she giggled as she started to play with Nathan's hair.

"Yeah Brookie, answer her," Brooke told Nathan, stifling a laugh but didn't succeed, she burst out laughing.

Few minutes later, they got to Nathan's car.

"Brooke, open the door," Nathan ordered.

"'Kay" she opened the door.

He gently put her in the seat, laying her down.

"Okay, you can go back if you want,"

"'Kay Hot Shot, Thanks for taking care of her, bye" she kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked away.

He looked at Haley, who was half-asleep. He smiled as she started to fall asleep.

He got in and started to drive. He thought the best thing to do was drive her to his house.

They arrived at his house. He pulled into his driveway and he gently carried her upstairs to his room.

She mumbled something inaudible. Then, her mumbling became clearer and clearer.

"Brookie? Why… doesn't he see…… that I like ……him?"

"I like him…….so much…..even though I said I will never…..fall for him…."

"Brookieeeeeee"

He put her on his bed (his bed is really big, like queen-sized).

He went to his bathroom and changed into a wife-beater and boxers.

He slipped into bed next to her and put his arms around her waist and slowly fell asleep.

She opened her eyes to some unfamiliar walls, she took in the view of rap concert posters and she realized she was in Nathan's room. She tried to get up but something was holding her back. She saw Nathan's arms wrapped around her waist.

She lies back down and put her face near his.

She looked at his sleeping face, she thought he looked adorable.

Her eyes looked past him and saw the red block numbers on his clock.

Her eyes went alerted and wide.

She shook him, " Nathan, wake up!"

He groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, taking his arms away from her.

"That's the second time in 24 hours, Hales," he groaned, letting his head fall back onto his pillow.

"Wake up, we're going to be late!" She shook him again…and again.

He groaned again, pulling her arms off him and he rolled over to her, half his body on hers.

"Nathan!" she protested.

She put her hands on his chest to push him away. "Nathan!!!"

"Damn…he has a hot-ass body!" she thought, this time making sure she didn't say her thoughts out loud.

"Hales, quiet down," he whined.

"NATHAN SCOTT. GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW!!!" she screamed.

He turned his head to face her, "That's it,"

He leaned over and started to kiss her.

They were making out when she pulled away.

"How dare you kiss me, Nathan."

"You know you liked it," he smirked.

She sat up, "I'm leaving"

"Why?"

"School," she replied.

"Why?"

"'Cause I need an education, I can't live on a basketball scholarship next year like you," she said, at the same time, her phone started to ring.

"Hello?...Brooke?...No I'm not at home….Yeah, Nathan's house…..You guys aren't? … Okay we won't…..Bye…"

He smirked, "Good news?"

"No," she said.

"Let me guys, they aren't going to school either?"

"Yup, like usual."

"Not surprised, we usually don't go to school the day after we go clubbing."

"Damn. Brooke threatened me not to go,"

"Threatened?" he looked confused.

"It's nothing," she replied.

She laid back onto Nathan's bed. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

"So now you want to go to sleep," Nathan said.

"Yep."

There was a moment of awkward silence between them.

"Hales, are we friends with benefits?"

"What? Why do you say that?" She didn't dare to look at him.

"Because we keep kissing each other," Nathan said.

"I don't keep kissing you," she protested.

"True, but you kiss me back," he replied.

"Well, that doesn't really mean anything…." She trailed off.

"Yeah it does, I heard you talking about me yesterday night," he smirked.

"What?! Were you stalking me and Brooke?!" she screeched.

"Ow...No, I was the one who brung you here, duh," he added, "So that's why you asked 'Brooke' why her hair was so short," he said, laughing.

She glared at him and he immediately stopped laughing.

"Sorry, I'll never laugh at you again," he apologized, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her into a hug.

She hugged him back and a few minutes later, he pulled away.

"Hales?"

"Yeah?" she answered him.

"What you said last night, were you telling the truth?" he asked her.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, I know when drunk people start rambling, it's coming from their heart," Haley said as Nathan pull her into a hug.

"I like you…" he mumbled.

She wanted to smile but she held it back, "What was that?"

"I like you…" he repeated, pulling away from her, looking into her eyes.

"Aww, Nate I like you too," she finally admitted her feelings for him.

"Mmm, you are a great kisser," he said, pulling back from their kiss.

She smacked his chest playfully.

"Shut up or I'm not going to kiss you anymore," she threatened him.

He gave her a smile and laid back on his, trying to go back to sleep.

"Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going back to sleep?"

"Yup," he answered.

She laid down next to him, putting her head to his chest. He put his arms around her and he kissed her forehead.

They fell asleep for another few hours until Brooke came bursting into the room and waking them up.

"WAKE UP NALEY!" Brooke screamed.

Haley was instantly awoken by Brooke's scream.

"What did you call me?"

"Not you, both of you, Naley," Brooke answered.

"What the hell is a Naley?" Haley was confused.

"Nathan and Haley equals NALEY. Duh," Brooke said in a knowing tone.

"Oh….."

"By the position I saw you two in, you guys are together aren't you?!" she shrieked.

Haley blushed, "Yeah."

"When?!" Brooke was curious.

"This morning…."

Brooke squealed, "I knew you guys would get together."

Brooke's squeals and shrieks woke Nathan.

"Damn, what the hell? Brooke?" Nathan asked, as he woke up.

"Yes, in the flesh, wake up Hot Shot." Brooke greeted.

"Damn you Brooke, you and your damn girly shrieks," Nathan complained, "I swear, you are just as worse as Haley."

Haley didn't say anything and started to walk outside, but she went through Nathan's closet and found a t-shirt and some basketball shorts.

She walked outside and Brooke followed her, but not before sticking her tongue out at Nathan, who chuckled at her child-like attitude.

Brooke went downstairs to find her boyfriend and Haley went to the bathroom to change.

Nathan got up and dug around for some sweatpants, when he finally found some, he put them on and walked downstairs. He saw Lucas cooking some bacon and eggs. Brooke and Haley were sitting at the countertop eating. He walked to Haley, wrapping his arms around her waist, and whispering in her ear, "You look pretty hot in my clothes."

She brushed him off. Brooke and Lucas laughed at Nathan's lame attempt to make Haley talk to him.

Haley ignored Nathan and smiled at Brooke, "Brooke, wanna go shopping later?"

Brooke nodded.

Haley smirked at Lucas, "And I assume you will be going?"

"Nah I'm not going," Lucas shook his head.

Brooke glared at him. "Fine then, I'm still mad at you."

Lucas look scared then he changed his mind.

"When are we leaving, ladies?"

Nathan laughed at Lucas.

"Dude, you give in so easily"

Lucas glared at Nathan. "At least my girlfriend is talking to me," Lucas shot back.

Nathan look taken back, "I think I will skip breakfast today." And he went back upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Haley stared at Nathan as he walked back upstairs. She shook her thoughts away as she looked at Brooke.

"When are Jake and Peyton coming?" Haley asked.

"Soon," Brooke answered, with her mouth full.

She turned to her boyfriend, "You're a good cooker, Broody,"

"Well, my mom DOES own a café," Lucas smiled.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Haley went and opened the door.

"Hey Peyt, hey Jake," she greeted.

"Hey Hales," they greeted in unison.

"Where's Nate?" Jake asked when he only saw Brooke and Lucas at the kitchen. I mean, it would be pretty weird if you didn't see the guy who owned the house at his own house … does that make sense?

"Nathan's upstairs sulking," Brooke answered, smiling.

"I am not," Nathan said, walking down the stairs.

"You were at first," Brooke replied, smirking.

"Hey Peyt, Hey Jake," Nathan greeted them, ignoring Brooke.

"Nathan Scott! Don't you dare walk away from this argument just because you are losing!" Brooke argued.

"I'm not," Nathan said, stealing a piece of bacon from the pan on the stove.

"I thought you were skipping breakfast?" Lucas chuckled.

Nathan responded by shrugging, his mouth full of bacon.

Haley put her dishes in the sink.

"Can someone give me a ride home?" She asked.

Forgetting her argument with him, Brooke nudged Nate.

"Now's your chance," Brooke whispered to him.

"NATE WILL!" Brooke yelled.

"We'll meet you at the mall's food court okay? Bye Naley!" Brooke said, signaling Lucas, Peyton and Jake.

They all left, leaving Nathan and Haley behind.

Haley sighed, "Nathan, will you give me a ride home?"

"It's not like you have a choice, is there?" he asked her coldly.

She rolled her eyes. There was no way she was going to let him talk to her like this.  
"Fine, I'll walk home." She turned to walk away.

"Wait! Haley!" He called after her, grabbing her arm.

"What do you want, Nathan?"

"Please don't walk home, I'll drive you."

She laughed, "Nathan, do you realize how desperate you sounded just now?"

He looked away from her, he looked kind of hurt.

She looked at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Why are you such an ass?"

He didn't look her in the eyes, "I'm sorry."

**Read& Review please**.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nathan, look at me," Haley said, tilting his head towards her.

His blue eyes gazed into her brown ones.

"Please tell me why you were so sweet to me at first and why you are such an ass now."

"I….I guess I'm just not used to the fact that we are …. Who we are right now….and the fact that there is a 'we'" he stumbled on his words.

"Since you're not used to 'us' being who we are right now, then let's just drop the subject of 'us'," She walked away from him.

He ran to catch up with her and put his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind.

"I'm sorry, Haley, but it always seem like you are too good for me and I screw up a lot, okay? I'm not like you…" he paused for a while, waiting for her to say something.

"Nathan," she started but he interrupted her, even thought he wanted her to say something.

"Around you, I just don't want to be that guy anymore," he said.

"Then who do you want to be?" she asked.

"Someone's who good enough to be seen with you," he answered.

She turned around and kissed him softly.

"You are," she said.

"I am?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied.

He smiled at her and held her hand, "Come on, let me go get changed so I can give you a ride."

"Okay," she smiled back at him.

She waited downstairs for him, and she had nothing to do so she just starting cleaning up the mess Lucas, Brooke and her left at breakfast.

He came back down in a light blue polo and cargo short with tennis shoes. (The outfit her wore for the Fantasy Boy Draft date.)

"Aww Nate, you look hot," she told him.

"Thanks, babe," he gave her a smile. "Come on, we better hurry to your house."

"Okay"

Haley was upstairs change while Nathan settled on the couch and watched the NBA game.

She came back downstairs half an hour later and he did nothing but stare at her.

She smiled at him.

"Whoa…..you look ….b-….beautiful," he managed to stutter out.

She giggled, "I heard that yesterday, but thanks, Nate."

She kissed him on the cheek.

She was wearing a light blue wife beater/tunic, a half jacket over it and a mini-skirt with blue and white wedges to top it all off.

She held his hand, "Let's go before Brooke kills us for being late."

"Sure thing, babe." He answered.

THE MALL:

They were walking towards the food court, holding hands. Many guys were staring at Haley. Nathan didn't like the idea of guys checking out his 'girl', so he gave them all glares and put a protective arm around her waist. Haley smiled at his reaction. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Relax."

He smiled at her as they were approaching their friends. Brooke and Peyton smiled at them. Brooke had filled Peyton in on what happened.

"Someone's happy," Brooke said, in a sing-song voice.

Haley blushed, "Of course I'm happy."

Nathan smiled at what she said.

Brooke hooked her arms onto Peyton's and Haley's, pulling Haley away from Nathan.

Nathan protested, "Aww, Brooke!"

Haley kissed him softly on the lips, "No complaining, Nathan,"

"Fine" he pouted.

The gang laughed at them. Brooke dragged the girls to Victoria's Secret. The guys looked embarrassed but followed them anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

The guys looked embarrassed but followed their girlfriends into Victoria's Secret.

The workers obviously didn't give a shit about the girls when they set foot into the store.

On the other hand, once the guys stepped into the store, all the girl workers swarmed around them.

The girls rolled their eyes and hooked their arms with their boyfriends'. Each of them dragged their boyfriend to a random part of the store.

Haley dragged Nathan to a part of the store which she had no idea what it was.

Nathan smirked as he stared at his surroundings.

"Planning to buy some sexy lingerie to wear for me, Hales?" he kept his sexy smirk on his face.

"Oh … No … why ? …… ohhh… I see" she was confused at first but she found out why. She had dragged him to the 'Very Sexy' lingerie collection.

"If you think I'm going to buy some lingerie so I can wear it in front of you, you can think again, Hot Shot," she added, smiling.

He pouted, "Awww, That's messed up, Hales,"

Haley grinned, "Life's not fair, Natey" She batted her eyelashes at him.

She turned and walk away to the 'real' clothes section (sweatshirts, shirts, tank tops, sweats)

He trailed behinds her like a lost little puppy.

She was slowly browsing through the clothes and he got bored so he walked away.

She decided to buy the sweats along with the zip-up jacket and the wife beater that matched.

She was in line, waiting to pay for her clothes when Brooke nudged her.

"Code Red, Code Red, Girl flirting with Nate, and it seems like he's flirting back," Brooke whispered.

Haley thought of an idea.

She purposely walked in between Nathan and the girl.

She grabbed the 'sexy' lingerie she was going to buy. Then she 'accidentally' bumped into Nathan and dropped all her things. He helped her pick them up and gave them to her.

"I thought you weren't going to buy them and wear them for me?"

"I'm buying them but I'm not wearing it for you, I'm wearing it for someone else," she answered coldly.

He stared after her as she walked away. He looked kind of confused and mad. She paid for her stuff and waited for Peyton & Brooke.

After Peyton & Brooke paid for their things, they shoved their bags into their boyfriends' hands and linked arms with each other.

"Wow, some things never change, oh well, it was fun while it lasted," Haley thought sadly, watching Nathan.

Brooke took the shopping bag from Haley and shoved it in Lucas' arms.

The girls linked arms with one another and walked off to Macys.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The guys gave the girls back their bags and headed to the food court. The girls went off to the guys' section and looked for something that will fit the guys'. Brooke and Peyton found the perfect shirts&jackets for Lucas and Jake. Haley found the new Jordan t-shirt that just came out and some nice black dress shirt/pants for him, since he doesn't have very many formal clothes.

"Why are you so nice to him?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know…"

"You deserve better"

"We weren't even together for a day," Haley sighed.

"It's okay Hales,"

Haley nodded, "I guess, well, it's not like I expect him to be committed to me, he didn't even ask me to be his girlfriend, but I just jumped to conclusions and thought that because we kissed, he would magically fall in love with me."

They all went to pay for the guys' clothes first and then they weren't shopping for their own.

Brooke bought: a black corset with pink straps (like the one she was wearing in Season One - the episode where Peyton was drugged) and a new miniskirt.

Peyton bought: a black tube top with some silvery grunge designs and new jeans.

Haley bought: a half-jacket hoodie and a jade green tube top tunic.

Lucas called Brooke to let her know they were outside.

"Come on Tutor Girl, Goldilocks, the boys are outside. They walked outside, the guys waiting for them, random girls passing them; checking them out.

Haley stopped and stared Nathan . She immediately left, taking the taxi home when she realized she had no ride.

Was she not good enough for him? Well... He is Nathan Scott, even though she knew they wouldn't last long, she didn't expect for them to break up that fast. Or maybe, they never have gotten together.

THE NEXT DAY.

She woke up as she heard the doorbell ringing and someone banging on the door.

"Geez, is someone trying to break down my door?" she muttered as she walked down the stairs. She was definitely not a morning person when she has had a crappy day the day before.

She opened the door and in came Brooke, Lucas, and … Nathan.

"Hm…Jake and Peyton must be on a date."

"Hey Tutor Girl," Brooke greeted, "Glad today is Saturday?"

"Brooke, Im not in the mood"

Brooke dragged Haley in the kitchen.

The boys just shrugged each other and settled on the couch and played NBA Live. Boys. -.-

"Hales, you okay?" Brooke asked, concerned with Haley.

**Please READ&REVIEW.**

**AND ALSO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY CALLED --- "ME&YOU : OUR LOVE STORY"**


End file.
